Facing Fears
by Wings0fAnAngel
Summary: Jeff has a huge fear of the dentist and has been avoiding it for the last 5 years. What will he do when he gets a horrible toothache and is forced to go by his overly caring best friend Nick? Will he over come his fear? (Summary sucks but I swear the story is better then the summary)
1. Jeff's Doom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did there would be more Warblers and they would have never taken steroids.**

Jeff was pretty brave when it came to most things. Spiders did not bother him, speaking publicly was no big deal, roller coasters were awesome; but there was one thing he was pretty much terrified of. The dentist. The dentist Jeff could not handle. He knew it was strange, but it was always something he feared.

This toothache felt like it was slowly killing him. It started two weeks ago on the top left side of his mouth for some unknown reason. So now Jeff was sitting in the dining hall of Dalton pushing his food from one side of his plate to the other. He knew Nick was looking at him with curious eyes, but he didn't really care at the moment

"That's it, what's going on with you?" Nick asked concerned about his friend.

Jeff looked up at Nick and just gave him a shrug. He really didn't feel like talking, it hurt too much.

"Don't give me that crap, you have eaten little to nothing for the last two weeks. You need to tell me what's going on." Nick said firmly.

Jeff was taken aback by Nick's sudden change of demeanor. Jeff searched his mind for a response but it was blank.

"Jeff, you really need to eat." Nick said, his tone growing concerned again.

"I'm really not hungry." Jeff said.

"So you haven't been hungry for the last two weeks?" Nick said.

Jeff was unsure of how to respond so he just ate some mashed potatoes. Or should I say tried. As soon as he put the spoon full of potatoes in his mouth he regretted it. The spoon hit the throbbing tooth and he cringed. He was hoping Nick did not see it, but of course he did.

Nick cocked an eyebrow, starting to understand what was going on.

"It's your tooth isn't it?" Nick asked

Jeff winced, Nick could not know. Nick would make him go to that hell hole and there was no way that was going to happen. "No, the food just taste like crap."

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Nick said sarcastically.

Jeff shrugged.

"Come on." Nick stated, getting up from the table.

Jeff's stomach did a back flip. What did Nick mean? "What d-do you mean?" Jeff said, mentally slapping himself for the stutter in his voice.

"We are taking you to the dentist. This is getting out of hand. It's not healthy for you to go this long without a proper meal." Nick said.

Jeff slowly got up from the table, trying to figure out how to get out of this.

"We have classes." Jeff said.

"This is more important." Nick replied.

Before Jeff could say anything he started speed walking toward his dorm. He ignored the questioning looks from the Warblers and Nick.

When Jeff got to his dorm he sat on his bed. Then Nick walked in. Jeff really did not think this through, he forgot him and Nick shared a room.

"What the hell?" Nick asked.

"There is no way you are making me go to that hell hole." Jeff stated; crossing his arms for effect.

"Jeffy, are you scared?" Nick asked sympathetically.

"No."

"What scares you?" Nick asked.

"Everything. The metal tools, the smell, the bright light, the noises. Need I go on?" Jeff said.

Nick started to realize how bad Jeff's fear was.

"Where does it hurt?" Nick asked.

"Does it matter?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, because if it's in the back it could be your wisdom teeth."

With a huff Jeff said "left, top, second from the back."

"Well, it's not your wisdom teeth. That's good."

"So now what?" Jeff asked fearing the answer.

"Well I am taking you to the dentist." Nick said.

"I don't have an appointment tho." Jeff said hoping he could get out of this.

"I know an office that accepts walk in patients."

"Nick please, I'll start eating." Jeff begged.

"And what let your tooth get worse? No Jeff, we are going."

Jeff wanted to argue more, but Nick was already dragging him to his car.

*Pulling into the parking lot*

Jeff had not said a word the whole ride there. He was unsure if this was because he was pissed off or if it was because he was terrified. Either way, his doom was only moments away and his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

As the car came to a stop Jeff saw the big white building. Nick parked the car and pulled out the key. As he got out Jeff just sat there.

"You have to get out." Nick said.

Jeff slowly got out of the car. Shaking with every step he took.

"You'll be fine." Nick assured him.

Jeff just nodded.

When they stepped in the building Jeff was hit with that foul smell and his stomach turned. He felt like he was going to throw up. Nick saw Jeff's face and just told him to go sit down. Jeff did so.

Nick walked over to where Jeff was sitting with about three pages of paper work. Nick handed it to Jeff that refused to even acknowledge the gesture. Nick just figured he would have to fill it out.

"Why are you making me do this?" Jeff asked

"Because you need to be able to eat and I don't like to see you in pain." Nick said, not looking up from the paper work he was filling out.

Jeff sighed. His thoughts wondered as he began to feel a panic attack coming on. 'What would they have to do? What if I have a lot of problems and they have to pull out my teeth? Or what if I needed a root canal? Either way there will be a drill in my mouth.. I know-' his thought were cut off.

"You need to calm down." Nick said, as he sat back down; obviously reading Jeff's body language.

Jeff had gotten himself really worked up and was starting to freak out even more but his thoughts were once again cut off.

"Jeff Sterling." An assistant with light purple scrubs said.

Jeff slowly got up; trying not to lose his balance.

"Is it okay if I come back with him?" Nick asked the nurse.

"We usually don't allow it, but because your friends seems so nervous I guess it will be okay." The nurse said.

As the nurse lead them back to the examination room Jeff felt like he was going to throw up once again.

The two boys walked into the room. "Have a seat." Said the assistant whose name tag read Cali.

Jeff looked at Nick with pleading eyes.

"Sit down." Nick demanded.

Jeff looked down at the chair and his stomach did something similar to a backflip for the umpteenth time today. He warily sat down. When he was settled in the chair he caught sight of the metal tools placed next to the chair and it took every bone in his body to not run out of there. He gulped.

"Okay put this in your mouth and I will take an X-Ray." Cali said

A few seconds later Cali was done with the X-Rays.

"Okay the dentist will be in here shortly and she is going to look at your teeth and figure out what is bothering you." Cali said before she walked out.

A few minutes later the dentist walked in with a file in her hands.

"Hello I'm Dr. Andrews." She said

Jeff said nothing.

"So, what is the problem?"

Jeff still said nothing so Nick decided to speak.

"He has a toothache. It's pretty bad, he hasn't been eating anything." Nick said.

"How long has he had this toothache?"

"About two weeks now." Nick said.

"Well I'll just take a look then." She said.

Jeff started to move around uncomfortably.

She put a paper bib around Jeff's neck. She then started to recline Jeff's chair and Jeff felt sick again.

Then she turned on the light and positioned it over Jeff's mouth and grabbed the mirror and explorer tool. He squinted at the bright light.

"Open please." The dentist instructed.

Jeff just kept his lips closed. He knew he was acting childish, but maybe they would just give up if he was stubborn, that was about his last option.

Nick pulled a chair up next to Jeff and held his hand. "Jeffy come on. You aren't leaving until you get your tooth fixed."

Jeff reluctantly opened his mouth.

"There we go." Nick said. As soon as Jeff opened his mouth he felt cold metal touch each tooth individually.

"Well I see a bit of plaque build up around the left side of your mouth."

That was another thing Jeff hated. No matter how good he brushed and flossed he would always have something wrong and he would get lectured about it.

"Your gums are a bit inflamed you need to floss better honey." The dentist said.

Now Jeff started to feel embarrassed.

Then the dentist got to the back of Jeff's mouth and the explorer tool got caught on one of Jeff's molars and Jeff winced. Upon closer inspection she saw it was a cavity and it was pretty deep. She looked over the rest of Jeff's teeth and he had a few other cavities and a chip.

She retracted her tools and sat Jeff's chair up.

"Well honey you have a few other cavities and a chip. I'm going to go look at your X-Rays and I will see what all needs to be done." She said before walking out.

Jeff looked over at Nick terrified.

"Nicky I don't know what I'm going to do. I could barely keep it together when she was just looking at my teeth. I'm scared Nick."

"Jeff your going to be okay. I know all of this sucks, I went through a lot with my teeth when I was younger but trust me you will get through this."

Jeff was really scared but Nick being there helped.

Then the dentist walked back in.

"Okay Jeff, you have quite a bit of work that needs to be done. You have 4 cavities, one is pretty deep but the other 3 aren't too severe. If you would have waited any longer to come in it would require a root canal. You also have a small tooth chip. I would also recommend a root scaling."

Jeff started shaking and felt like he was gonna throw up.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Jeff said.

To be continued..

**A/N: Okay I'm going to stop it here because this is getting really long. I will update this as soon as I can but I wanted to get something up tonight. Reviews make me update faster haha. Thanks for reading**


	2. Pinch

**Facing Fears (Part Two)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee *sigh* **

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Jeff said.

"You are just nervous Jeff. Just breath." Nick said; trying to calm Jeff down.

"No, I really think I'm gonna throw up." Jeff said. Before anyone could react Jeff ran to the bathroom.

Nick ran after Jeff.

When Jeff got to the bathroom he locked the door. He didn't actually throw up but he couldn't breath. He didn't want to go back in there. He knew he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever but maybe if he stayed in there long enough Nick would give up and take him back to Dalton. He knew he was acting childish but there was no way he would let that woman put a drill in his mouth.

Then Jeff heard a knock on the door followed by a "You okay?" from Nick.

"I'm fine." Jeff said.

Nick tried to open the door but Jeff locked it. "Jeff open the door."

"No, you're gonna make me go back in there." Jeff said childishly.

Nick sighed. He pulled out his wallet and took out the bobbie pin he had placed in the crease. He open the bobbie pin and stuck it in the key hole. He felt around until he heard a click and opened the door. He always knew that Howcast video would come in handy.

Jeff looked up at Nick. He was going to ask how he got in but that wasn't important. "Nick I'm sorry. Please don't make me go in there!" Jeff pleaded. Now he really couldn't breath and he was shaking.

"Jeff just breath. You are okay." Nick tried to comfort Jeff, but it didn't help.

"Nick I think I'm gonna pass out. Everything is blurry and.." Jeff trailed off.

Nick held both of Jeff's hands in his. "Jeff I need you to know you aren't gonna pass out. You are having what is called a panic attack. You are not going to pass out. Take a deep breath." Nick said calmly. Nick was actually really scared that Jeff was going to pass out because he hadn't eaten anything but he didn't let his worry show.

Jeff took a few deep breaths. He slowly started to breathe normally. After a few minuets Jeff was okay; well almost.

"Are you okay now?" Nick asked.

"No. Nicky please don't make me go back in there. I know it's going to hurt." Jeff was crying.

Nick made Jeff look him in the eyes. "It won't hurt. I promise. It's not as scary as you think it is Jeff."

"Yes it will." Jeff protested.

"Okay maybe a bit, but no more than you are already hurting. Just a pinch." Nick said. Then Nick decided to pinch Jeff's leg and Jeff jumped. "Just a pinch." Nick repeated.

Jeff and Nick both laughed. "I hate you so much." Jeff said laughing

"Aw you know you love me Jeffy." Nick laughed. "Okay but seriously Jeff, I need you to trust me. Let's just walk back in there. She is just going to talk to you. She won't do anything yet." Nick said.

Jeff didn't like how Nick said yet but he figured he would have to get over his fear eventually.

They walked back into the room.

"Jeff please sit down. I'm just going to talk to you." Dr. Andrews said.

Jeff sat down. "Okay Jeff I didn't get to finish talking to you before you ran out honey. I know you're scared so I'm going to give you some nitro oxide. It's a gas that will make you sleepy and you won't feel anything."

"Are you sure it won't hurt?" Jeff said much like a child.

"Yes honey I promise."

"Well okay. Can Nick stay in here please?" Jeff asked.

"Of course honey." She said.

She then walked over to Jeff, reclined the chair, and put a mask over his nose and told him to take deep breaths. Suddenly Jeff couldn't remember why he was so scared. His eye lids felt really heavy and he briefly remembered a woman telling him to open his mouth. From that point on he didn't remember much because he drifted in and out of sleep. He remembered the sound of a drill and someone holding his hand but that was about all.

*Back at Dalton in their room*

Jeff slowly opened his eyes and couldn't remember how he got in his bed or why he couldn't feel his face. Then he slowly started to remember what happened. He sat up and saw Nick sitting and the desk doing what he guessed was the class work he missed or homework. "Nick." He said.

Nick turned around and smiled. "Look who is up. How are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"I can't really feel my mouth but my throat is dry." Jeff said.

Nick got a water bottle out of the mini fridge in their room and handed it to Jeff. Jeff fumbled with the cap trying to get it off. Nick laughed "Hand it to me." He said, then opened the bottle and handed it back to Jeff.

For the rest of the evening the two boys watched three Harry Potter movies and slept. Jeff also completed about how he couldn't feel his face for about 2 hours but Nick let the slide since Jeff went through a lot.

**A/N: Okay I'll end it here. Thank you to nickduvallover who gave me an idea on how to finish this. If you haven't read her stories go read them because they are amazing! Sorry Jeff didn't confess his love for Nick. Do you guys want me to write a different ending where that happens? Also I have a different version of the first chapter where Jeff runs out and the only way Nick gets him to get back in there is to make a deal with Jeff and Nick gets examined. The only similarity is that the beginning is the same but it is very different. So what did you guys think and do you want me to add the alternate ending for the last chapter?**


	3. Alternate Ending

**Facing Fears (Version Two)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is some really cool Glee stickers I bought at Walgreens so..**

**A/N: This is very different from the first chapter if you want to skip to the part I changed it's when Jeff and Nick go back to the examination room. I changed about 75% of it.**

* * *

Jeff was pretty brave when it came to most things. Spiders did not bother him, speaking publicly was no big deal, roller coasters were awesome; but there was one thing he was pretty much terrified of. The dentist. The dentist Jeff could not handle. He knew it was strange, but it was always something he feared.

This toothache felt like it was slowly killing him. It started two weeks ago on the top left side of his mouth for some unknown reason. So now Jeff was sitting in the dining hall of Dalton pushing his food from one side of his plate to the other. He knew Nick was looking at him with curious eyes, but he didn't really care at the moment

"That's it, what's going on with you?" Nick asked concerned about his friend.

Jeff looked up at Nick and just gave him a shrug. He really didn't feel like talking, it hurt too much.

"Don't give me that crap, you have eaten little to nothing for the last two weeks. You need to tell me what's going on." Nick said firmly.

Jeff was taken aback by Nick's sudden change of demeanor. Jeff searched his mind for a response but it was blank.

"Jeff, you really need to eat." Nick said, his tone growing concerned again.

"I'm really not hungry." Jeff said.

"So you haven't been hungry for the last two weeks?" Nick said.

Jeff was unsure of how to respond so he just ate some mashed potatoes. Or should I say tried. As soon as he put the spoon full of potatoes in his mouth he regretted it. The spoon hit the throbbing tooth and he cringed. He was hoping Nick did not see it, but of course he did.

Nick cocked an eyebrow, starting to understand what was going on.

"It's your tooth isn't it?" Nick asked

Jeff winced, Nick could not know. Nick would make him go to that hell hole and there was no way that was going to happen. "No, the food just taste like crap."

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Nick said sarcastically.

Jeff shrugged.

"Come on." Nick stated, getting up from the table.

Jeff's stomach did a back flip. What did Nick mean? "What d-do you mean?" Jeff said, mentally slapping himself for the stutter in his voice.

"We are taking you to that dentist. This is getting out of hand. It's not healthy for you to go this long without a proper meal." Nick said.

Jeff slowly got up from the table, trying to figure out how to get out of this.

"We have classes." Jeff said.

"This is more important." Nick replied.

Before Jeff could say anything he started speed walking toward his dorm. He ignored the questioning looks from the Warblers and Nick.

When Jeff got to his dorm he sat on his bed. Then Nick walked in. Jeff really did not think this through, he forgot him and Nick shared a room.

"What the hell?" Nick asked.

"There is no way you are making me go to that hell hole." Jeff stated; crossing his arms for effect.

"Jeffy, are you scared?" Nick asked sympathetically.

"No."

"What scares you?" Nick asked.

"Everything. The metal tools, the smell, the bright light, the noises. Need I go on?" Jeff said.

Nick started to realize how bad Jeff's fear was.

"Where does it hurt?" Nick asked.

"Does it matter?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, because if it's in the back it could be your wisdom teeth."

With a huff Jeff said "left, top, second from the back."

"Well, it's not your wisdom teeth. That's good."

"So now what?" Jeff asked fearing the answer.

"Well I am taking you to the dentist." Nick said.

"Nick, please don't." Jeff said terrified.

"Jeff, you have to go or it will only get worse."

Jeff wanted to argue more, but Nick was already dragging him to his car.

*Pulling into the parking lot*

Jeff had not said a word the whole ride there. He was unsure if this was because he was pissed off or if it was because he was terrified. Either way, his doom was only moments away and his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

As the car came to a stop Jeff saw the big white building. Nick parked the car and pulled out the key. As he got out Jeff just sat there.

"You have to get out." Nick said.

Jeff slowly got out of the car. Shaking with every step he took.

"You'll be fine." Nick assured him.

Jeff just nodded.

When they stepped in the building Jeff was hit with that foul smell and his stomach turned. He felt like he was going to throw up. Nick saw Jeff's face and just told him to go sit down. Jeff did so.

Nick walked over to where Jeff was sitting with about three pages of paper work. Nick handed it to Jeff that refused to even acknowledge the gesture. Nick just figured he would have to fill it out.

"Why are you making me do this?" Jeff asked

"Because you need to be able to eat and I don't like to see you in pain." Nick said, not looking up from the paper work he was filling out.

Jeff sighed. His thoughts wondered as he began to feel a panic attack coming on. What would they have to do? What if the dentist did something wrong and he lost all his teeth? What if-

"You need to calm down." Nick said, as he sat back down; obviously reading Jeff's body language.

Jeff had gotten himself really worked up and was starting to freak out even more but his thoughts were once again cut off.

"Jeff Sterling." A nurse with light purple scrubs said.

Jeff slowly got up; trying not to lose his balance.

"Is it okay if I come back with him?" Nick asked the nurse.

"We usually don't allow it, but because your friends seems so nervous I guess it will be okay." The nurse said.

As the nurse lead them back to the examination room Jeff felt like he was going to throw up once again.

The two boys walked into the room. "Have a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said a she walked out.

Jeff looked at Nick with pleading eyes.

"Sit down." Nick demanded.

Jeff looked down at the chair and his stomach did something similar to a back-flip for the umpteenth time today. He warily sat down. When he was settled in the chair he caught sight of the metal tools placed next to the chair and it took every bone in his body to not run out of there. He gulped.

"You will be fine. I'm right here." Nick assured Jeff once again.

Jeff only nodded.

Then the dentist walked in with a file in his hands.

"It's been quite a while since you've been here Mr. Sterling"

Jeff said nothing.

"So, what is the problem?"

Jeff still said nothing so Nick decided to speak.

"He has a toothache. It's pretty bad, he hasn't been eating anything." Nick said.

"How long has he had this toothache?"

"About two weeks now." Nick said.

"Well I'll just take a look than." The dentist said.

Jeff started to move around uncomfortably.

The dentist put a paper bib around Jeff's neck. He then started to recline Jeff's chair and Jeff felt sick again.

The dentist turned on the light and positioned it over Jeff's mouth and grabbed the mirror and explorer tool. Jeff squinted at the bright light.

"Open." The dentist instructed.

Jeff just kept his lips closed. Jeff knew he was acting childish, but maybe they would just give up if he was stubborn, that was about his last option.

Nick pulled a chair up next to Jeff and held his hand. "Jeffy come on. You aren't leaving until you get your tooth fixed."

Jeff reluctantly opened his mouth.

"There we go." Nick said. As soon as Jeff opened his mouth he felt cold metal touch each tooth individually.

"Quite a bit of plaque build up." The dentist said.

That was another thing Jeff hated. No matter how good he brushed and flossed he would always have something wrong and he would get lectured about it.

"Your gums are inflamed, you aren't doing a very good job flossing." The dentist said.

Now Jeff started to feel embarrassed.

Then the dentist touched the sensitive tooth. He stuck that fucking metal prod right in it; and it hurt like a bitch. Jeff shot up and his hand flew to his cheek. As Jeff sat up his head hit the light.

"Oh my gosh. Why the hell would you stick that fucking medal prod right in the sensitive tooth!" Jeff snarled glaring at the dentist. "Jeff, you need to calm down. He just had to see if that was the right tooth." Nick said calmly.

"No! I'm not going to fucking calm down!" Jeff yelled as he got up and walked right out of the room.

"Well I have never had someone react like that before." The dentist said.

"Shouldn't you know what to do and what not to do?" Nick said, now Nick was pissed. It was hard enough to get Jeff here, now he would probably never get him in a dentist office again.

"Generally it does not hurt nearly as much as that. It is usually just a bit uncomfortable, the tooth must be pretty infected."

Nick could not really be mad at the dentist; it was not his fault, but now what was he going to do? There was no way Jeff would trust the dentist again. How was he going to get Jeff to get his tooth fixed?

Nick walked out to the car to find Jeff leaned up against it.

"Can we leave now? It only hurts worse; and I'm not going back in there." Jeff said.

"Jeff, you don't understand. The only reason it hurt so much is because your tooth is badly infected. You have to get it fixed. It's not the dentist's fault either. He couldn't have known." Nick said.

"Nick you don't understand. It's not fair, every time I come here I have something wrong and I get lectured. They always hurt me and it sucks. I try my best to do a good job and keep my teeth healthy but it's never good enough."

"Jeffy, the only reason it's so bad now is because you waited so long. It would not be this bad if you just went regularly. I really do understand where you are coming from though. I went through hell with my teeth when I was younger, I used to be terrified. I got my teeth fixed though, and I've kept them in good shape. You just need to get your teeth fix this last time and then you won't have to do it anymore."

"Fine, I'll do it. On one condition." Jeff said.

Nick cocked his eyebrow "What?"

"You have to go in there and get examined, and if you have any problems you have to get them fixed. Then I'll get mine done."

Nick thought about it for a moment "Okay fine."

They walked back into the office and Nick explained to the receptionists what was going on and they went back.

"Well hello again Mr. Sterling."

Nick told the dentist about the deal they made and agreed.

A few moments later Nick was in the chair.

"Okay Nick, open."

Nick did as he was told. As he felt the cold metal touch he felt a little uneasy, but it was too to.

"I see quite a few old fillings. Well Nick, you're teeth seem pretty healthy. I see you floss very well."

A few moments later however, the dentist saw something. He went over it with the explorer tool and knew it was a small cavity.

Nick knew that feeling to well. It brought back a lot of memories. It did not hurt but it was uncomfortable.

"Do you feel that?" The dentist asked.

Nick said yes with the tools still in his mouth.

"That's a small cavity, it won't take long to fix. That looks like the only problem so it will only take about 7 minutes."

Nick sighed, but agreed to get it fixed. He had to show Jeff it was no big deal.

"Okay, I'll just go get the tools I need and I'll be back"

When the dentist was gone Jeff looked at Nick.

"Are you scared?" Jeff asked.

"Not really, I've had it done so many times before. I'm a little uneasy; but I know I have to get it fixed or it will just get worse."

Then the dentist walked back in with a different tray of tools.

"Okay Nick, this won't take long." The dentist said.

"Open" and Nick did so. Then he felt the dentist feel around in his mouth looking for the place to inject the Novocaine.

Then it came. The sticking of a needle. It hurt; but this things that hurt the most was that the dentist held the needle in his gums for what seemed to be forever. Then finally, it was over.

"Okay, you'll be numb soon; then we can begin."

The dentist then walked out again.

"Did it hurt?" Jeff asked

"Just a little." Nick responded.

A few moments later the dentist came back in and was ready to start.

"Open." The dentist instructed, and Nick did. As soon as he opened his mouth he could hear the sound of thus drill and it made his stomach lunge. He could feel the dentist's hands in his mouth and all he could taste was blood and rubber gloves. He silently prayed for this to be over. Then he though. How the hell was Jeff going to be able to do this? Jeff would most likely have something worse done to him.

Soon the dentist was done and now it was Jeff's turn.

"Well Jeffy, I got mine done. It's your turn." Nick said as he tried to give Jeff a reassuring smile, but only half his face moved.

Jeff laughed, "Half your face can't move."

"I know."

"Well hop in Jeff." The dentist said.

Jeff did not feel as nervous this time. Nick made it look so ease, so when the dentist told him to open his mouth he did not hesitate.

"Well Jeff, you have a pretty good-sized cavity here. Luckily, it's not as bad as I originally thought, so you will just need a filling."

The dentist continued to look around Jeff's mouth. Then he took the tools out of his mouth.

"I'm going to need to do some X-rays, you have a few other cavities and I want to make sure there aren't any between your teeth."

Jeff gulped, he said cavities. That meant he had more than one. This was going suck.

An X-ray later Jeff was sitting back in the chair as the dentist looked over Jeff's X-rays in the other room.

"Nicky I'm scared. I have more than one c-cavity and it's going to hurt, and what it I need a tooth pulled and oh my gosh Nick I can't-"

"Jeff it's okay. We'll cross that bridge with we come to it. Right now you just need to breathe. Getting yourself all worked up won't help." Nick said trying to calm Jeff down.

Before the conversation could continue the dentist had walked back in.

"We'll Mr. Sterling, your teeth aren't too bad for somebody who has not been here for five years. Around the infected tooth there are two other cavities. Then on the other side on the bottom you have a small chip. So over all you will need three fillings done and that chip filed down. I would also recommend you have a deep cleaning done because you have not been here in do long."

Jeff cringed. This was a lot of stuff that needed to be done and he would need three different shots.

"Okay, are you g-going to d-do it today?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, there is an opening today. It is up to you."

Jeff was about to say no but Nick cut him off.

"Yes he will have it done today." Nick said. "Well then we can get started right away." The dentist said.

Jeff started shaking and his vision was getting bluely. Then he felt very nauseous. He knew for sure this this time he was going to throw up. Before he could think about it he got up and ran out of the room into the bathroom.

Nick saw Jeff run out and ran out after him. When Nick got to the bathroom he heard Jeff violently throwing up. After it stopped Nick knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"No." Jeff replied as he threw up again.

"I'll be right back Jeff." Nick said

While Jeff was in the bathroom throwing up from being so scared Nick found out that Jeff could just be put to sleep because he was so scared, and any food that would have been in his stomach is now gone so that would not be a problem. Nick walked back to the bathroom door and told Jeff he could just get a shot in is arm and he would wake up and it would be over and to Jeff one small prick was bette than having to be tortured for hours.

*After Jeff's procedure*

"How are you feeling Jeffy?" Nick asked a very high Jeff.

"I feel awesome." Jeff said with a slur in his voice.

"Does your tooth still hurt?" Nick asked.

"I can't even feel my face." Jeff said drunkly.

"I guess that's a good thing." Nick said

*After Jeff is back at Dalton and not as high*

"Thank you so much Nick." Jeff said

"For what Jeffy?"

"For helping me get over my phobia. You don't know how long I've avoided that hell hole."

"Jeff, I know you would have done the same for me."

"True, but I'm also proud of you. You said you used to be scared. I mean, were you scared when you had your filling done?"

"Yes but I had to be strong for you." Nick said.

"You are the best friend ever Nick."

"I know I am." Nick said playfully.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really like this version because I feel like I exaggerated a lot and made the dentist kind of an ass. Jeff swore like Dean Winchester in that one part hehe *high fives anyone who knows who Dean Winchester is* Reviews make me smile**


End file.
